Moon in Venus
by Turretwithaview
Summary: M rated chapter for Moon in Scorpio (Chapter 57) ... I'll just go hide behind the couch
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 57 - Rated M_**

_**AN: This is the M Rated version of Chapter 57 for Moon in Scorpio. **_

_**This chapter also became quite a bit longer than the usual ones which I try to keep manageable on a daily basis of 1200 to 1400 words, I could have kept on going but needed to bring it to a close when it got over 2000, so its a bit rushed towards the end ... apologies! Also, as it's not my usual style I'm not too sure about it, so let me know what you think. **_

* * *

><p>"<em>So, let me help you. Between us, maybe we can try to solve your Mom's murder, give you a chance to put it behind you … and … then perhaps you can start a new life<em> …"

"_And will you be there?_" The question seems to catch her by surprise, some unconscious betrayal of her inner thoughts, not meant to be put out there … but it has been, she's let it out and now she doesn't know where to look, tries to withdraw her hands but he's having none of that, he's smiling at her, a gleam in his eyes which is flustering her even more and his grip on her hands has tightened.

"_Would you want me to be?_"

She ducks her head, too embarrassed to answer, so he pushes himself to his feet, pulls on her hands and she has no choice but to stand up, not unless she's willing to fight him and right now she doesn't feel like doing that.

So she rises more or less smoothly to stand before him, feels him release her hands, feels the immediate loss of warmth and comfort, then one of his hands is sliding round her waist, pulling her in towards him as the other settles below her chin and gently pushes her face up till she's forced to look at him. His hand at her hip is causing her stomach to flutter and the look in his eyes has the heat rising up her neck until her cheeks feel suffused with it, she can't help but bite her lip.

This was not what she'd planned, in fact this was as far from … his eyes are moving closer, she can't help her own dropping to his mouth before they flick up once again to those mesmerising pools of cobalt which are drawing her in. Her body reaches of its own accord, stretching up to meet him, she can't stop her hands from rising to run through his hair, to card through the short hairs at the back of his neck, moving up to grab a fistful where its longer, pulling his head down to meet hers, lips touching, then crushing together in hard, pent up release. She can't help the soft moan as his tongue runs along her lower lip, then he's sucking her lip between his own, pulling on it and releasing it, his tongue demanding entrance and her lips part for him, one of her hands dropping from his hair, clutching and fisting at the front of his shirt, trying to pull him in even closer.

A part of her mind is screaming at her that she shouldn't allow herself to give in, that she needs to keep her distance, but the voice of reason is drowned out by the overwhelming heat rising up her body, her mind unable to hold on it as his tongue entangles with hers, runs over the roof of her mouth, draws a further moan from her.

His left hand has moved to the small of her back, has found its way under her blouse, his hand almost spanning her waist and its sending mild shockwaves along her skin every time his fingers stroke the dip at the base of her spine or slide up, thrumming along her ribcage and making her catch a breath she doesn't even have.

His other hand has clawed its way into her hair, has made its way to the back of her neck and is cradling her head, fingers stroking her scalp and sending shivers down her spine which cascade into those rising from below.

It may have begun in a hesitant disbelief, the thought that she is actually kissing Richard Castle again, but her mind is no longer able to hold a coherent thought, all she can think about are the multiple sensations burning throughout her body. His mouth has abandoned hers and is now running down the side of her mouth, her cheek, and she turns and tilts her head as his mouth kisses its way down her neck, finds the subtle dip where her neck meets her shoulder, feels his lips pull at the skin as he sucks gently, sending new shivers of sensation throughout her body. Her own mouth finds his earlobe and she sucks it in, nibbling on it and revelling in the low groan it draws from him.

Her leg rises of its own accord, hooks around his thigh and both his hands drop to slide over her ass, drawing a breathless chuckle from her which turns into a moan as his fingers wrap around each thigh and he lifts her up against him. She wraps her legs around his waist, her head falling back as she feels his hardness where they're pressed together and his lips work their way round to the front of her neck and down, kissing and nipping as far as the button of her blouse allows.

Her heels dig into the back of his thighs as she tries to push herself even closer, the heat in her core building, she can already feel the damp of arousal and hopes to god she won't come before they've even made it to the bed.

He turns them towards the bedroom and she has to pull herself up against him, biting down on his neck to muffle her groans as each step he takes increases the friction between them. She thinks he's managed to close the door behind them, and he must have hit a light switch, but she's really too busy trying to keep control over her body to be too concerned about it. Suddenly he's stooping, laying her down on the bed and she lets go of his neck and lets her legs drop from around him, scooting up towards the bedhead, fingers fumbling as she tries to unbutton her blouse. His fingers are at her jeans, roughly pulling the button lose and sliding the zipper down. She's managed to pull her blouse off, almost ripping the last button lose in frustration and she's raising her hips to allow him to pull her jeans down. They get tangled on her boots and they're both growling in frustration as he has to pull them back up, unzip and pull off her boots before he can get her jeans off. He pauses, staring down at her lithe figure stretched out on his bed as she watches him, propped up on her elbows, lacy lilac bra still covering her breasts, matching panties round her hips, tousled hair framing bright green eyes and puffy lips. He stands up at the foot of the bed and begins to slowly unbutton his shirt, eyes never leaving hers, mouth twitching slightly as he picks up on her annoyance as he takes his time with the buttons.

She watches him as he lets the shirt slide off his shoulders and float down to the floor, her eyes eating him up as they wander over his chest, down to his stomach and shoot back up to his face as he makes no effort to unbutton his trousers. Slowly he climbs onto the bed, towering over her as he walks his hands up past her legs, her hips and then he's leaning down, brushing his lips across her mouth, down her chin, tracing the contours all the way down to the vee at the base of her neck.

She drops down flat on the bed, lifts her legs and hooks them round his hips, pulls herself tight against him, feels his hardness and wishes he'd just take her. But he's working to his own schedule here, ignoring her demanding hips, making her groan in frustration … only now his lips are travelling down her chest, reaching her bra and then his tongue is tracing the edge of the material, moving round it with a continuous flicking of tongue and nipping of lips, round as far as the strap, chasing up one side of it as far as her shoulder, then down the other. His left hand meanwhile has left the counterpane and is brushing feather-light across the lace of the other cup, stirring her nipple into erection, thumb rubbing against it, burning her as his lips now work across the other cup, reach her other nipple and begin to pull and nip.

She can't help but thrust herself up at him, head thrown back as his fingers and lips gently push back the material, find her bare nipples and begin to suck and nip, to rub and pinch and she can't contain the moan as he builds up wave after wave of sensation … and then his hands are gripping her hips, pulling her down from where she's desperately clinging to his with her legs, separating her core from him, increasing her need of friction, only now his tongue is working its way down, lips trailing kisses towards her belly button even as his hands reach round and unclip her bra, tossing it away to one side.

His tongue and lips have worked their way round and back and across her belly button and are now sinking further, reaching the edge of her panties, skimming the edge of the low-cut lace, working first to one side, then the other, making the muscles of her stomach flutter in response, then moving down across the material and she's almost losing it in anticipation, her hips bucking and meeting his mouth, feeling his lips pressing through the material, tongue pushing, probing at her core even as she's moaning and twisting to one side, then the other.

His mouth leaves her panties, now wet from his saliva and her arousal, moves down her inner thigh, kissing and biting and whispering against her skin, tendrils of sensations traveling all the way to her feet, making her toes curl and spread as he reaches her knees, spreads her leg and blows gently against the tender skin at the back then works his fingers down to her other knee, fingers rubbing gentle circles which are doing nothing to calm her down.

Then he's standing and she's propping herself up on her elbows again, desire and frustration on her face. _God! I'm going to fricking kill him if he doesn't get on with it!_ Then he's climbing out of his trousers, pushing his boxers down and climbing back onto the bed between her legs. He slips his hands below her ass and she bucks off the bed, so wired up that even his touch has her reacting and almost out of control. His fingers find the edge of the material and slowly slides it down, past her hips and then as she settles back on the bed and raises her legs he slides them, ever so slowly up her thighs, past her knees, fingers trailing up her skin and then she's pulling her feet free in impatience. His hands glide up her inner thighs, reach her crux and then his thumb is caressing her lips, sliding into her and stroking her clit, making her moan as she tightens her legs to trap his hand then releases them and pushes up against it, she can't take much more of this and he obviously knows it as he slides an arm under her waist, lifts her hips and pushes his tip against her swollen core. Her fists grip the counterpane as she feels him slide his length into her, feels him withdraw most of the way before pushing in again, slow measured thrusts which are driving her insane.

She pushes up on her arms, lifts her upper body and reaches out an arm. He takes it, pulls her up against him so that she's now wrapped around him, arms around his shoulders, hands entwined in his hair, lips hungrily looking for his, faintly tasting herself in his mouth as their tongues entwine and flick against each other. His hand finds her breast again, thumb and index finger rubbing and pinching and rolling her nipple, sending new waves of sensation down to her navel. His other hand is supporting her ass as she bucks against him, feeling him thrust even deeper as the rhythm becomes less controlled, more hectic, her moans being swallowed by his mouth as she feels the first subtle clenching and feathering.

He can feel her beginning to lose it, her heels digging into him as he leans slightly backwards on the bed, drops his other hand to support her and grips her tightly, holding her as she jerks back and forth, feeling his own control beginning to slip but not wanting to allow it just yet. Her mouth is no longer on his, her face on his shoulder, teeth biting into the muscle running up to his neck as she begins to rock against him without rhythm, a frantic pounding accompanied by muffled gasps and moans, a moment of intense stillness followed by a few slow, half-hearted pushes as her body relaxes against his.

He slides out of her, lowers her now limp body to the bed and lies down beside her, watching as her breathing begins to slow, the glistening sweat on her body in the partially lit room giving her a glow. Her head turns towards him, eyes definitely green, dark, deep and drowsy. Her hand comes up, brushes through his hair and she whispers a "S_orry_".

He shakes his head, takes her hand and kisses each fingertip as she watches him. "_This … one … was … for … you_" he says as his lips brush each of her fingers in turn.

She smiles, runs her fingers along his jawline and says, "_Give me a bit of time to recover and I'll say thank you … properly_" and her eyes trail down to where his erection is still obvious, before flicking back up to his and winking.


	2. Chapter 72

She can feel him fully erect beneath her and adjusts herself till she's covering him, her damp folds half encompassing his manhood where it lays flat on his stomach. Slowly she begins to slide her hips forward then back, just a few inches at a time, aware that his breathing has changed now, it's no longer carefree, it's become more intense, slightly more laboured and his eyes are no longer smiling wickedly at her, they are pools of anticipation and she has to slap his hand away from her hip as he tries to take control.

Slowly she increases the length of her movement, sliding up him till she can just feel his tip and then down again to his base, slow, measured movements that are coating him in her fluids and though his hips are pushing up against her, intent on increasing the friction she's not ready yet, not allowing him to dictate the action, each time he makes a grab for her hips or her breasts she slaps his hands away, ignoring his pout and concentrating on the trip hammer pulse at the base of his neck.

Now she's sliding all the way up to his tip, encompassing it, she can feel him trying to enter her, but she's denying him, once again sliding down his length only now she's leaning forwards more, feeling the waves build up in her own core as her clit slides and bumps along his length.

This time, when his hands come up to take her breasts, she doesn't slap them away, content to let him cup them and run his thumb over her nipples, leaning even further forwards so he can raise his head and take one of them into his mouth, sucking hard before releasing it and then grabbing her nipple between his teeth, the exquisite pain making her gasp.

Then she's pushing his arms down, grabbing his wrists and holding them against the pillow above his head, her hands barely encompassing each one, aware that in spite of her strength he could easily loosen her grip.

She lowers her head, takes one of his own nipples in between her lips and begins to roll it, pulling on it before using her own teeth to nip him back. His groan and the first twitchings of his arms against her constraint bring a smile to her lips and now she's kissing his chest between his pectorals, slowly making her way up towards the beating pulse that has had her attention all the time.

She's almost flat on top of him, curving and stretching her back as she continues to slide back and forth on his erection, aware of what it's doing to him, the so close and so far. Her lips have found the pulse spot and she's sucking hard, hearing his groan and almost unable to retain her hold on his wrists, but she's not finished yet and he's going to have to go with her on this one.

He watches her raise her head from his neck and look at him with unconcealed wickedness; it almost makes him smile. It's taking all his restraint to allow her to hold him down, the back of his mind is demanding he release himself from her fierce grip, fling her onto her back and enter her … all his restraint.

Her eyes are deep pools staring straight at him, reading his mind as she slowly kisses her way up his chin, takes his lower lip between her own and pulls, tongue sliding back and forth along its length adding even more to his sensory overload.

Now she's slightly higher up his body, her folds encompassing his tip but still not allowing him entry, her body holding him down against his stomach, only now her hips are rocking ever so slightly, back and forth, then sideways; an ever so subtle building up of waves which he knows he can't resist long.

Her mouth is on his, her tongue swooping in and out, touching, caressing then pushing hard against his own, their gasps combining and stirring further sensations. He can't take it anymore and pulls his arms free, goes to grab her hips, but she pre-empts him, straightening quickly and clamping her body down tight against him, her hands pushing his away, her grin taunting him even further, her hips now taking on a circular motion, totally tantalising and totally unsatisfactory.

With a grunt he grabs her, twists his hips and she can't help letting out a squeal as she finds herself landing on her back, Rick now above her, his own grin promising revenge.

She lets out a breathy laugh, pushing her hips up against him as he pulls back and then his finger has found her clit and she's no longer sure it's such a good idea as she feels him stroke her in such a way that has her clenching her buttocks and trying to climb up his finger as his thumb now comes into play, stroking hard against her mound, setting up a rhythm between thumb and fingers which is rapidly taking control away from her.

It's his turn to grin as he leans down over her, peppering kisses along her ribcage as unbidden, her body twists towards him and his fingers and she's groaning and gasping, hating and loving that he can do this to her.

Suddenly he releases her and before she's aware of what he's doing, he's flipped her onto her stomach. Startled she turns her head only to find him settling over her, his hands gently spreading her legs as she feels his erection pushing against her lips, her own hips twisting up to accommodate him and then he's pushing gently, short movements which brush her clit and move away, each stroke slightly deeper, more and more friction each time, his body pressing down against her buttocks, gently brushing up and down and adding further waves of pleasure to her already heightened senses.

His hands are either side of her shoulder as he holds himself up, slowly deepening each thrust and her own hips are now rocking to the same rhythm, pleasure pulsing from her very core to every extremity … she pushes her torso up off the bed, twisting her neck, trying to find his mouth and then it's there, his lips crushing hers, tongue flickering in and out and then she's dropping her head back to the pillow, her moans no longer distinguishable from his as they both build towards their climax, her hands grab his wrists giving her a sense of purchase as she tries to roll her hips even higher, her breath now exploding in gasps, then there's the sudden release, the almost electrical discharge which runs through her body, pulsing again and again, muscles twitching in response, lungs unable to breathe … then a first gasp .. a second one … a slightly longer intake of breath this time and then the incredible relaxation of limbs … that sense of bonelessness … then the awareness of his weight on her, his own laboured breathing which is cooling the skin of her shoulder where his mouth rests … his weight which is crushing her against the mattress in a totally satisfying way.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Moon in Scorpio for the rest<strong>


	3. Chapter 89

**_AN: M rating on this one, be warned. Thank you as always for your comments and reviews, I will get round to thanking you individually as soon as possible!_**

* * *

><p>She opens the door to his knock and is happy to feel his arms around her, pulling her up on her toes and feeling his lips gently kiss her own. With a sigh she drops back onto her heels, pushes the door closed behind him and leads him over to the couch.<p>

"_So, what happened?_"

"_Don't I get offered a drink or anything?_" he pouts and is rewarded with a thump on the chest and a growl of frustration.

Pushing herself onto her feet she leans both hands on his shoulders and in a patently false, dulcet tone asks "_What would his lordship like?_"

He grabs her waist and pulls her down onto his lap, her squeal of surprise turning into a giggle as he finds her ticklish spot and then they're lying along the couch, trying to catch their breaths as her struggle to escape him leave them both gasping.

"_If you want something you'll have to get it yourself, I'm in no fit state_" she says, trying to catch her breath.

"_It can wait. I think we set the cat amongst the pigeons_ …"

"_How?_"

"_The Westland angle … the Captain nearly turned white when he heard about it … told us to keep everything very under the radar until we got proof one way or the other. Ryan's having the holding companies looked into; got the Techs trying to trace them. They're going to have to go through the Department of Buildings to get the relevant information; I just hope no one on Westland's payroll hears about it_"

"_You think he could stop it?_"

"_I don't know about stopping it, but have the paperwork lost or mislaid … like he did with the Mob … its possible_"

"_Talking of paperwork, aren't we supposed to be meeting Marty tomorrow to sign the contract? …. only if I keep calling off work for one thing and another, I'm going to get the boot soon!_"

"_Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I've postponed the meeting, with everything else going on …. It's been put back to next week, Paula's not too happy, but she'll have to live with it_ …"

She goes to sit upright and they both have to untangle themselves before managing it. Castle's about to say something when he notices she's biting her lip. It's something he's found she does whenever she's unsure of herself, so pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear he cups her chin, turns her face towards him and asks "_What's up?_"

"_I …. My Dad knows about us_ …" it's almost a whisper.

"_I had a feeling …. at the precinct today … ?_"

She nods, lets a quick smile appear, before dropping her eyes again. "_I don't think we were as cool as we thought we were_"

"_Well, as I asked before … is it a bad thing?_"

She stares at him, as if not too sure about it. Then with a sigh she leans against him and in a small voice says, "_He doesn't know anything about my activities, about what I've been doing all these years …. it … it seemed so easy …. so reasonable to keep it all to myself …. now you know all about it and suddenly I'm lying to my father, to your daughter, your mother …. I don't know if I can carry on … if I can continue to live the lie_ …"

Putting his arm around her he pulls her in close to him, drops a kiss on her head and starts hesitatingly "_Kate, for all sorts of reasons, not just for your own sake, we're going to have to learn to live with your secret. Just the two of us_ …."

"_And Lanie_" comes a soft voice at his shoulder.

It surprises him so much that he stops and stares down at her. "_Your friend Lanie?_"

Kate nods against his chest and he ponders this new bit of information. "_Does she know everything? Not just about you I mean _…"

She interrupts him, "_She knows about us … well, most of it_ …"

They're both silent; Rick trying to recall everything Kate's told him about Lanie, whilst Kate listens to his steady heartbeat. "_When this is over_ …" he eventually says, "_we'll put all this behind us, think of it as a period in our lives that has to be boxed up and stored away … I know it's easy for me, it's only a very short period of my life, for you it's a lot worse, but together we can do it, start on a clean page and write a whole new story, one that we can share with others … and just let the dust settle over this part of it_"

She lifts her head and stares in awe at him, wonders at his confidence in _them_, at his conviction that they'll have a future together, at how easy he makes it all sound. At the back of her mind she knows it won't be like that, that somewhere along the line the train will derail … but just to hear his optimism, his conviction, helps her accept it for now, helps her kid herself that things will work out.

He leans forward and kisses her open mouth, feels her respond and then she's straddling his lap, putting her arms round his neck and pushing against him, moaning as his lips work their way down her neck and his fingers work to unbutton her blouse. She tries to help and only manages to get her arms entangled in the sleeves, has to stop awkwardly to unbutton the cuffs before the blessed thing will slide off. His fingers are at the back of the strap and she shakes her head, today she's wearing a bra with the catch at the front, but he's gone for a shortcut and simply pushed his hands up underneath, cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples with his thumbs. She was meaning to attack his shirt buttons next but releases the catch herself and shrugs the straps off her shoulders and then his mouth is joining his thumbs and she raises herself as she feels his lips teasing her nipple.

His shirt is the next item of clothing to land on the floor and she sucks her stomach muscles in as his fingers work to unbutton her jeans. The whole thing's awkward so she slides back till her feet hit the floor and pushes herself up until she's standing before him. Even before she can begin to wriggle out of them, his hands are at the waistband and he slips both jeans and panties down in one smooth move. Kate's only just freed her feet from the entanglement when his mouth finds her and she has to grab his hair, pulling him against her as his tongue sends shivers down her body. His hands slide up her thighs and she can't help her buttocks clenching as his mouth teases her, then he's pulling her down onto the carpet, mouth trailing kisses up her side, running along each rib until he's reached her breast, nipples now swollen and hyper-sensitive to his tongue, she can't help the whimper that escapes her throat before she's wrapping her legs round him, trying to fuse them as one.

Unhurriedly and gently, he kisses her neck and she arches it high for him, feeling his lips trail up and across her chin then down the other side and then he's giving her a fiercely focused one that will certainly leave a hickey later. His entire body descended lower and lower, hands along her sides and legs, tenderly kissing her clavicles and moving back towards her breasts, alternating fingers and mouth. Already moist from his earlier ministrations, she feels herself getting wetter in response to his persistent attention to her body. She moves her hand down, pushes his pants down and tries to grab him, but he catches her wrist, pulls her arm up and begins to run a trail of kisses from her wrist, up her arm and back to her neck.

Then he's back to kissing and licking her breasts, slowly, softly, first the one then the other, with agonizing patience and she can hardly take it anymore, pushing herself up against him, writhing and trying to press her mound against his hardness. Then he surprises her by leaving her breasts, and trailing his lips down her belly until finally circling his tongue endlessly around her navel.

"I love tasting you" he says against her skin and all she can do is moan, breathing shallowly and rapidly.

Then he's placing two fingers inside her, and after just two strokes she's convulsing violently and repeating, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God ...", as he metronomically goes in and out at a sluggish pace. Her whole body writhes and both hands grip his shoulders in an attempt to pull herself closer against him, biting down on his neck as the sensation becomes more and more intense. Her breath hitches and then she's bucking furiously, clenching tight around his fingers before finally going limp, her orgasmic Oh my Gods dying out into a satisfied sigh.

Slowly he lifts off her, slides his hands underneath and picks her up off the floor, carrying her through to the bedroom and gently laying her down on the bed. Stripping off his pants, he lays down beside her, fingers running abstract patterns over her back until her breathing returns to normal, or as normal as it ever does when she's around him. Eventually she gives a throaty chuckle, places a hand on his shoulder and pushes him onto his back before raising herself and settling astride his hips. "_My turn Mister Castle_" she says, leaning forward and dropping a kiss to his chest.

She's progresses around the sitting room, turning lights on as she goes, whilst he sits on the couch, admiring the fluidity of movement. Eventually she re-joins him on the couch, tucks her feet under her and takes the proffered glass from him.

"_As we won't be going to the meeting tomorrow and I'll probably be tied up at the precinct for most of the day, will you come to the loft on Wednesday?_"

She hesitates a moment, "_I've made arrangements_ …"

"_With Lanie?_"

She shakes her head, "_No I'm meeting my Dad for lunch_"

"_How about after that? Bring a change of clothes and we can spend the afternoon there … then maybe go out for the evening? I don't know, do something different?_"

There's a bit of pleading in his voice and she has no other plans, even though …. she nods in acquiescence, runs her fingers down his jaw, "_Ok, but don't expect me before four or five_"


End file.
